mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheik (Super Smash Flash 2)
Sheik is a starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. She can transform into . Her sprites are custom made and based on her planned appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess with major improvements in her fighting style. Sheik currently ranks 14th on the current tier list, a small leap from her 19th place position last demo. Sheik has good combo ability, decent mobility, fast attacks and strong finishers in her sweet spoted up smash, down smash, forward aerial, back aerial and down aerial. Sheik has a good edge guarding game and is very good gimping her opponents. However, Sheik suffers from a poor recovery that covers little vertical and horizontal distance. Sheik is also tall which makes her easy to hit; this, combined with her light weight, makes her easy to KO or knock her to far off stage to recover. She also finds trouble KOing on stage, as most of her strongest moves are best used for edgeguarding or gimping, and the sweet spot of her up smash is hard to connect with and down smash is hard to combo into. Overall, Sheik's advantages outweigh her disadvantages and leave her in high tier. Attributes Sheik has good ground mobility with having the seventh fastest dashing speed. Sheik has good combo ability with her up and forward tilt being excellent combo starters; being able to lock her opponents at low percentages. She has KO moves in her forward air, sweet spotted back air, sweet spotted up smash, forward throw and the knockback dealt from Vanish. She has a good projectile in Needle Storm which she can use to camp and stop her opponents approach. However, her recover covers little vertical and horizontal distance. Her light weight makes her easy to knock off stage which her gives her trouble recovering with her poor recovery and when up against good edge guarders. She also heavily relies on edgeguarding to get kills due to most of her on stage KO moves being hard to connect with or situational. Moveset Ground attacks *Standard attack: Quick punch at opponent. 3% *Standard attack 2: Throws a second punch at opponent with other hand. 3% *Standard attack 3: Starts thrusting her hand rapidly. 2% per hit *Down tilt: Leg sweeps her opponent. 8% *Down smash: Spins legs around and gets back up. Uncharged 13%, Fully charged 18-19% *Side tilt: Sweeps her leg forward, then takes it back. Can lock certain characters. 5% *Forward smash: Unleashes 2 consecutive kicks. Uncharged 1st kick does 5%, 2nd kick does 12% total 17%. Fully charged 1st kick does 7%, 2nd kick deals 17% total 24%. *Up tilt: Does a one-handed handstand, puts leg upward, then brings it down. 7% *Up smash: Puts hand up, then to the side. Uncharged 13%(17% when sweet spotted), Fully charged 19%(24% when sweet spotted). *Dash attack: Does a charging headbutt. 7% Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Side kick in midair. 13% *Forward aerial: Swings hand and strikes opponent. 13% *Back aerial: Kicks behind her. 12% *Up aerial: Upside down leg twirl. 12% *Down aerial: Thrusts one leg downward hard. 12% Grabs & throws *Grab: Sheik grabs the opponent *Pummel: Jabs opponent. 2% *Forward throw: Throws a powerful punch at her opponent. 10% *Back throw: Pulls opponent behind her and back kicks them. 8% *Up throw: Grabs opponent, falls onto her back and throws opponent with her feet into the air. 6% *Down throw: Throws opponent to ground and jumps on them. Can chain grab heavy characters and fast fallers. 5% Other *Ledge attack: Gets up and leg sweeps the opponent. Good knockback. 6% *100% ledge attack: N/A *Floor attack: Gets up and spins around. 4% Special moves Misc. *Entrance: Appears out from a cloud of smoke. *Taunts: **Neutral: Gets in a stance and raises her hand up. **Up: Same as neutral taunt. **Side: Same as neutral taunt. *Fanfare: Remix of Victory fanfare from Super Smash Bros Brawl. *Wins: Teleports away. *Loses: Claps for the winner. In competitive play Tier placement history Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!! update (old) Sheik1.png|Sheik charging Needle Storm in Meteo Campaigns. Sheik2.png|Sheik and using their back aerial. Sheik3.png|Sheik taunting in Temple. Sheik4.png|Sheik using her side tilt and sidestepping the attack. Trivia *Steven Borgers stated that Sheik, and were his hardest character projects. In Sheik's case it was due to how she would bend her body when attacking and how she moved. Her down smash was difficult to animate. Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Flash 2